Emily did 16 jumping jacks at night. Michael did 3 jumping jacks in the evening. How many more jumping jacks did Emily do than Michael?
Explanation: Find the difference between Emily's jumping jacks and Michael's jumping jacks. The difference is $16 - 3$ jumping jacks. $16 - 3 = 13$.